


Proposal: Magnus

by ducksarebloodthirstybeasts



Series: A Malec World [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducksarebloodthirstybeasts/pseuds/ducksarebloodthirstybeasts
Summary: Magnus' plans and executes a plan of proposing to his Mr. Right. But what would a Malec fic be without tears and long descriptions and misunderstandings, plus badass Lightwood-Bane kids and smart ass Izzy Lightwood.
Series: A Malec World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764502
Kudos: 3





	Proposal: Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> So....., I have had this in my notes in an old tablet for years and am just retyping it onto my laptop. It will most likely be 2-3 chapters long and only like 5-6 thousand words. 
> 
> For anyone who has read my other work... I have not updated in over a month but I will be getting back on it soon. I just turned in my final papers and exams for school, so woohoo, I have time to write!

I, Magnus Bane, am the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Alexander Lightwood, my beloved boyfriend, and our two incredibly talented children, a warlock, Max, and a Shadowhunter, Rafael are training at the New York Institute right now. Little do they know, I’m in Indonesia, looking for a very special ring to pop ‘the golden question’ to Alec with. I’m going to say those four words perfectly and make it impossible for him to say no.

I am looking for an old Lightwood family heirloom, lost for centuries. During whatever war was going on in Great Britain at the time, the ring managed to find its way into the hands of a rich English mundane family safely _ (thank god)  _ somehow. I am not quite sure how it managed its way to Indonesia though. 

I think I’ve found the right one, sixteen karats of pure gold with three layers of infinity bands designed by flames and rose thorns. Flames are the Lightwood family symbol, so three guesses why they are on it. I added the rose thorns myself to show our relationship, through thick and thin, through roses and their thorns. Along with the ring I am getting a diamond encrusted case with an affection rune carved into the top to hold it. It cost just under 7 million dollars, but well,, it is an heirloom for one of the most noticeable Shadowhunter families in history, so that would be expected. Luckily for me, being High Warlock of Brooklyn pays well.

When I get back to the Institute, I’m going to find the Lightwood parents and ask for their permission to marry their oldest. If I get my permission, I’ll have Caterina take the boys for a ‘Auntie Cat night’ and have my own romantic night with Alexander when we get back to the loft. I’ll make his favorite dish, steak with cheesy green beans and banana bread. It will be his night for dinner choices anyway, best conscience ever if I may say so myself. 

I pocket the case and open the portal to the Institute…

Ring links: [Yellow Gold Vermeil Rose Thorn Wide Band Ring](https://shaunleane.com/products/gold-vermeil-wide-rose-thorn-ring?variant=8693988851766), [Malec Wedding Ring](https://www.hebeldesign.com/collections/rings/products/malec-wedding-ring)

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the rings I was thinking a mix of the two, kinda like with fire at the bottom and the thorns on top of the flames. Fire burns thorns so I thought i would fit. It would look kinda like 'Lightwoods conquer any problems we come across"
> 
> And I didn't know how o put the links in the description so.... Anybody able to explain exactly how I do that??
> 
> I do not own ANY Cassie Clare, sadly, and this is Unbeta'd (is that even a word!?) so any mistakes are made by my 12 year old self. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
